Jennifer Nought
Jennifer Nought is a Biotic mutant who arose to power and invented a new virus strain called Symbiosis. During her younger years she trained to the core of her Biotic powers, vowing to be one of the best in Niflheim. She defected from Niflheim and escaped pursuit of the Mei-Flowers by staying in the Void Syndicate corp under the alias of "Frey D." . She had attracted the attention of Arai and was obliterated on an atomic scale before being ressurected by the Mei-Flower and thrown into Purgatory. Biography Jennifer Nought was an orphan, roaming the lower streets of Niflheim stealing technology and avoiding all sorts of Authority. The Mei-Flower watched her survive and watched her evolve and train her biotic powers. The gods of niflheim took extreme notice of her when she had incapacitated six of their gaurds just to acquire a sample for study. As soon as she acquired what she needed the goddess of chaos and blood descended on her. Iris fell from the sky and attacked her. She held on long enough despite being injured by her influence. Iris became apart of the crystallis moments before killing Jennifer. Jennifer was close to death but was saved by Frigg but she couldn't stop the infection of Chaos from spreading inside of Jennifer's body. Frigg noticed this while treating her and gave her a position in the templars as a scientist to keep an eye on her. Jennifer knew instantly what was happening. She gave a smile and played along as if she had no idea but due to her HUD she caught on rather easilly. : Later in her lifetime shortly after this, she began having hallucinations. The chaos within her began manifesting four years after her encounter. This period was known as the "Eve of Madness." She began hallucinating, destroying and studying. She had thrown herself into her work, forming new virus strains from various stolen viruses. "Training" them to work together, The symbiotic project. A year later she noticed something with the crystalized Iris. She noticed weakness, that which dwells in biotics and organics. She infiltrated templar servers and studied the Mei Gods, quickly realizing that even though they are impervious to most weapons not native to Niflheim they can still die. She studied them, stole the data and left Niflheim through the use of Gungner. She landed onto the foreign world and hit the ground, cracking all around her. The strain of the Gungner portal directly affected the chaos within her. She disregarded her biotics seeing them as disgraceful and useless. General Dia followed her and tried to take her down. Dia tried to talk to her but the chaos overwhelmed her, she tried to destroy Dia. Dia was winning but she mutated because she was injected with the symbiosis virus. Her hair became black and her eyes became yellow. She sacrificed all of her Biotic powers to incapacitate the general. The cost of using prometheus destroyed her biotics completely. Her eyes turned blue shortly after then she joined the Izureka. Category:Templars